Who to trust
by Mjgoose
Summary: this is a sequel to my other fanfic... please read Tempest first and then read this... this is about who Nora really loves Patch or Rixon... sorry imma Rixon lover :D... sorry i suck at summaries :/... please read!
1. Prologue

_Prologue._

_ May 19, 2151_

_ New York, New York_

Here we sit, in our house, with our child.

Is it just a dream? Well it seems like every day is a dream, but today, it just feels normal.

We are on our couch watching TV, with our child in there room downstairs when we hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" We hear our child call out to us.

We hear the door open, and hear a dark voice mumble some words.

"Mom! Dad! Someone is at the door for you!" Our child yells.

We get off of the couch hand in hand, and walk down the stairs.

When we reach the door we tell our child to go back to their room.

We walk outside to the cool night.

We used to be afraid that he would show up, when we first started a family we would hide our child in their room in fear that we would hear bad news.

"He has escaped."

That's the news we were afraid of.

"How long?" My husband asks beside me.

"He just escaped; I rushed over here first thing. I think you got a few hours to pack your things."

I put my head on my husband's shoulder, he put an arm around my waist.

This can't be happening, it just can't, we have been living together with no problem for over a hundred years.

"Thank you for the information," my husband says steering me back to the house.

We opened the door.

"He is also coming straight so you might want to lock up your house and move."

We turned around quickly to face him.

"What?" We both yelled at the same time.

Then we heard our child scream from the top of their lungs.

We opened the front door as fast as we could and ran downstairs.

Before we could get to our child's room we heard another sickening cry.

We both flinched at the cry; our child knew how to cry especially really loudly, or when someone they didn't know was attacking them.

Then caught off guard we both tripped over something.

I felt the floor attacking my face, but then was quickly yanked back up with my hands behind my back.

I started struggling in the person's grip.

Then something caught my eye in front of me. My child's head was in a noose.

Then the rope went up and so did my child's head her feat getting inches off of the ground.

"No!" I screamed. My child was too young to die.

Then all of a sudden I saw my child's feet return to the ground.

I looked around trying to see who had the noose's rope.

Then I saw it, he was hard to see he was standing in a corner grinning, looking at my child.

That grin, it was so familiar, so deadly, it gave me goose bumps whenever I saw it. I have been avoiding that grin for over a hundred years, and now that I see it again, it brought back bad memories.

Then he turned and locked eyes with me. He let go of the rope completely and started heading over my way.

He put his hand on my cheek, I turned away, but he put his other hand on my other cheek.

"Get away from her!" I hear my husband growl.

I turn my head trying to find him, and find him standing in the doorway while I am in the middle of the room.

"Keep him quite," he yells at the man holding my husband.

The next thing I know the man holding my husband drags him out of the room.

"Now, were where we?" He said then I could feel his lips on my neck going up toward my jaw, and then close to my lips.

I brought up my leg and hit it between his two legs.

"Nice try, I'm a fallen Angel I can't feel pain." He said grinning with joy.

"Yeah, well I'm an Archangel."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys… I know it has been a long time since I have updated… but I finally have this chapter done… it took me forever to come up with an idea for it… at least I have the plot in mind… I just don't know any ideas that I should write about… anyway hope you like this chapter! Oh and please read Tempest before you read this or you will be really lost! Takes place right where I left off.**

Chapter 1

"Well I don't but the Archangels sure do." He juts out his thumb to the door.

I can hear and feel Patch sigh on my neck.

"Patch," I whispered, "don't go."

He breaks away from the hug, and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Angel, I will be right back, don't go anywhere."

Then he let's go of me and quickly goes out the door.

Then I see Rixon with a cocky grin by the door.

"Why are you grinning?" I almost growl at him.

"It's just fun watching you two drool over each other, and to me it's funny how you are acting, usually when an archangel comes down to Earth it usually means someone is going to be sent to Hell." Rixon said still grinning.

What? Did he just say someone was going to be sent to Hell?

I went over to the door to see if I would hear anything from their conversation.

"Jev, I'm sorry but consequences need to be made." An unfamiliar voice whispers

"Marcus, I haven't done anything, Rixon is the one that has messed with her mind." Patch whispers back.

"It doesn't matter, she is still in danger, either she has to die, or you or Rixon need to be sent to Hell." Whispered back the unfamiliar voice… I mean Marcus.

I was about to march into the hall to stop this conversation when I felt someone's hand over my mouth.

"Say one word and you die." I hear Rixon whisper in a fierce tone.

"Marcus, what do Archangels do? Do they kill innocent mortals, and make all the Archangels hate you? Or do you send Fallen Angels and Guardian Angels to Hell… and anyway how many Angels do you send to Hell a day four at the least? Marcus, who will hurt your reputation the least, the Archangels don't even care who you sent to Hell as long as it is for a good reason." Patch yells quietly.

"See they want to send me Hell, but they have no reason to." Rixon whispers in my ear.

Then I did something that I really shouldn't have.

I bit Rixon's hand, I know he can't feel but I didn't feel comfortable standing this close to Rixon.

Rixon quickly took his hand away from my mouth.

"Did you just bite me?" He yelled at me.

I turn around to face him.

"Yes, yes I did." I said calmly to him.

He backs me up against the wall, and he knocks down some bottles of cleaner.

"Why did you bite me?" He growls.

"Because, I had a plan on my mind, but know I think that it's going downhill." That wasn't particularly true, because this was my plan, I was planning on calling Patch that way him and Marcus will come and see that Rixon needs to be sent to Hell.

"You think?" He growls his face is only inches away from mine.

"Patch!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Rixon staggers back a few inches surprised that I could yell that loud.

"Angel are you okay?" I hear Patch; I look and find him in the doorway.

"You ruined it! I was going to kill you!" Rixon yells at me.

"Too late now," I say.

"No, no it isn't." His Irish accent sticking to the air, he pulled me in front of him as we faced Patch.

"Rixon –"Patch started.

"Patch, mate, you killed my one true love. So I'm going to kill yours."

He brought out something from his pocket, but I tried not to pay attention to it, all I looked at was Patch and his worried look.

"Rixon, why are you so obsessed with getting rid of Nora, you are her Guardian Angel." Patch said.

Rixon let go of me a little, and then I could feel him let go of me completely.

I looked down and saw that Patch was attacking him… but… I looked over to the door and Patch was standing right there.

I kept looking back and forth between the Patch standing in the doorway, and the Patch attacking Rixon.

"Patch," I asked slowly walking toward the one in the doorway.

"Angel, its okay it's me." Patch in the doorway.

I went up to him and put my arms around his neck, he put his head down so I could reach him and he put his arms around my waist.

"Who's that?" I whispered in his ear.

He broke away from the hug and gave a small chuckle.

"That's my brother, his name is Marcus, and he's also an Archangel." Patch said looking down at me.

So that's why they look so alike. Only Patch always wore dark clothes and it looked like Marcus wore white t-shirts and gray khaki shorts.

"We better get out of here." Patch whispers in my ear.

Then I heard a loud cry. My back was facing the fight, and I didn't want to know who the owner of the scream was.

Patch grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the school hallway.

"What about Marcus?" I ask Patch.

"It's okay; he has fought Rixon a lot of times."

"But aren't you afraid that the scream might have been his?"

Patch stopped suddenly, and looks back at the hall that we had just run down.

He dug in the back of his pockets, and I heard keys jingle.

He held the keys in front of my face.

"Go to Bo's Arcade, go to Delphic, go to Vee's house, go anywhere but your house." He said hurriedly.

After I took the keys he ran as fast as he could down the hall, and disappeared.

**So what did you think? Was it what you expected to be in the first chapter? Action already… I just hate those books that don't have action until like the 10****th**** chapter or something like that…. Anyway please review and I need some ideas for next chapter if you wouldn't mind giving me some idea's if yours is good enough I will use it and give you a shout out next chapter saying this was your idea. Thanks again… please review!**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! We have had 2 snow days in a row so I have gotten a lot of writing done! Here is chapter 2 it is pretty long so those of you who like long chapters should really like this! Um.. oh and you meet someone who you haven't met for a long time! Anyway please review!**

Chapter 2

I drove around for a little bit unsure of where to go. Then I felt my phone buzz.

I dug in my pocket to get it out. On the phone Vee's picture popped up.

"Vee?" I asked.

"Babe! I have been worried sick about you, where are you?" She asked, she almost sounded like my mother.

"I'm heading over to Delphic meet me there." I said, I figured it is the farthest away from my house.

"Okay, let's meet at the Archangel." She said, and then she hung up.

I remember when Patch first took me on that ride, and freaked me out by thinking I had fallen off of the ride.

I got to Delphic and not many cars where there so I was able to get a spot close to the entrance.

After I paid, I waited by the Archangel for Vee.

Five minutes turned to ten, then to fifteen, and finally to twenty. I pulled at my phone and realized I had a missed text from Vee.

_Babe! Sorry, rain check? I kind of got side tracked… I'll make it up to you I promise!_

Great, so now I was at Delphic with no one.

I looked around, what could I do?

I went into the arcade, unsure of what to do. I was just about to leave the arcade when someone caught my eye.

He was playing a video game, I went up to him.

"Hey," I said… hopefully he would remember me.

"Hey!" He said, he sounded really happy, I guess he did remember me.

"What are you playing?" I ask looking at the game.

"Baseball… I'm having some trouble mind showing me some pointers?"

I put my hands in the air "Don't know how to play" I said laughing.

"It's easy, want me to show you?" He asks.

"I'm good, thanks Elliot." I say.

"Just being friendly, Grey." He grins.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask Elliot.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He says.

"I'm here because…" I shouldn't have started the sentence, because I might say something about Angels. "Because, well I was supposed to meet Vee here, and she ditched me." There that works, because it wasn't totally a lie, she did rain check on me.

"Oh that sucks, I came here with one of my friends that I have known forever, but they went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, so I decided to play a few games of baseball." He leaned against the game console, "Good thing I did."

"What's your friend's name?" I ask.

"Xavier, he's British, he's one of my best friends next to Jules." He bowed his head at the mention of Jules' name.

I wanted that I had just seen Jules a few hours ago but I knew better.

"He's been in the bathroom for a while let me go see if he is okay," He hands me some coins, "Why don't you reserve a foosball table."

After he left I got the only available foosball table, and waited for Elliot to return.

I wonder what Patch was doing right know. Fighting Rixon… seemed like a good guess… Maybe he was coming to Delphic right now.

Then I heard my phone buzz in my pocket. Patch's picture popped up on the screen.

"Patch?" I ask.

"Oh Nora, your okay I thought something had happened to you!" He takes deep breathes in the phone.

"Patch, what's wrong?" He sounds really worried.

"It wasn't Rixon, someone was messing with our mind, so Rixon is somewhere. Where are you?" He said hurriedly.

"At Delphic," I said.

"Okay, I will be there in ten minutes don't go anywhere." Then I could hear the dial tone.

I put the phone in my pocket right when I Elliot started coming my way, right behind him was Rixon in a blue t-shirt and black Levi's.

"Nora, this is Xavier. Xavier this is Nora." He greets us, even though he really didn't need to.

Rixon stares at me, the look gives that _**if you run you die**_ look.

"Hi Xavier," I say.

He juts out his hand, I put my hand in his and he squeezes it really hard.

"Elliot, do you mind if I talk to Nora for a tad?" Rixon said in a thick British accent.

I knew I should have been running for the hills bur for some reason I wasn't, maybe it was because I knew that Patch was coming for me.

"Why don't you guys get to know each other, I will go get some drinks." He says leaving us alone. I wanted to run after him, and tell him not to leave me alone with Rixon, but I just couldn't.

Rixon leaned against the foosball table, and started staring at me.

"I'm surprised you haven't ran for the hills yet." Rixon said, in his regular Irish accent.

"I'm surprised that you know how to speak in a British accent." I retorted.

"It takes a lot of work." He says coming closer to me.

I backed up until I came up short and my back was trapped against a wall.

There was no other people in the arcade other than me, Rixon, Elliot, and some other people that weren't paying attention and were just walking around aimlessly.

Rixon put his hands on either side of my head so I couldn't go anywhere.

"So you go by Xavier now?" I ask him unsure of what to say.

"Pretty much everybody calls me Xavier. That's my real name, but I like Rixon better." He gave me a grin.

I was trying to stall until Patch would come.

Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Rixon, um I have to go to the ladies room." I said, I was hoping that he would let me go so I could see who was calling me.

"I'm not falling for that Bloody Hell." He said.

_Nice try with that plan_ I thought to myself.

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask.

I look over Rixon shoulders and find Elliot standing there with three soda's in his hands.

"Oh, I was just talking to Nora." Rixon said in the British accent.

I rolled my eyes.

"Elliot I will be right back," I said excusing myself from them.

I went toward the ladies restroom, when I looked back Rixon was looking at me with eyes that said _**if you do anything stupid I will hunt you down and kill you**_.

I got in the ladies restroom and pulled out my phone. One missed call from Patch.

I speed-dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Nora, where are you? I'm almost to Delphic tell me where exactly you are." He sounded worried.

"Patch, I'm fine, I'm in the ladies restroom by the exit." I said hopefully calming him down.

"Why didn't you pick up when I called you? You had me worried sick."

"Because Rixon is here, and he cornered me, I didn't want to tell him that you were on your way, or he would take me far away."

"Okay, I will be there in less than a minute, don't let Rixon get anywhere near you." He said.

"Okay." Then, I hung up.

I was going over to the door to lock it, when it swung open.

Rixon stepped in and closed the door behind him and locked it.

_don't let Rixon get anywhere near you_ Patch's words echoed in my head.

A little too late for the warning.

**Oh snap! What did you think? Long chapter! Rixon can talk in a British accent (that's just what makes him even sexier) :D… I just love Rixon don't judge me. Anyway is Patch going to make it before Rixon does something to Nora? I don't know! We probably have school tomorrow so don't expect a chapter up tomorrow… unless I get another one up tonight (I probably wont though) Anyway what did ya think? If you have any ideas for next chapter I would love it please say your idea in the comments and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time.**

**Alright Bye!**

**Molly (Mo)**


	4. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Yay finally! A lot of you thought I left off at a cliff hanger last chapter… well wait till this chapter… Anyway lots of drama! Kind of long…. I hope you like it, I have the next four days off because it is semester break so expect more chapters! Anyway please review.**

Chapter 3

"Where do you think you're going Love?" He asked getting closer to me.

"The question is what are you doing here Rixon? I was just about to leave when came in." I said hopefully looking calm.

"Because it sounded like you were talking to someone." Rixon said coming even closer to me.

"Um… no maybe you are hallucinating things." I lied… maybe he would fall for it.

"Then why don't I believe you?" He asked crossing his arms around his chest.

"I don't know," I asked… why didn't he believe me? I was acting really well… wasn't I?

"I think I know why. Let me see your phone." He says holding his hand out for my phone.

"Why do you want my phone?" I ask, even though I did know… he wanted to see if I had called Patch lately.

"Just let me see your phone." He growls.

"I left it in my car." I said, hopefully he would fall for it.

"Nora." He said my voice with such intensity that I thought he would kill me if I didn't give it to him.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and look at it, but to soon does Rixon grabs my phone and opened it.

"Looks like Patch called you three times in less than five minutes." He said shutting my phone and putting it in his pocket.

I reached for it, "Give me my phone back!" I yell at him.

But he put his hands on the back of my neck, and pressed his thumbs in my throat, my head tipped back and I could feel his lips crush mine. His lips were wet and hard nothing like Patch's. I put my hands on his chest trying to push him away from me, but he thought of something else and he pulled me even closer. I could feel his mouth open; I pulled away enough to get some distance away from him.

"Rixon—"

Then his lips crushed mine again, then I could feel something escape my lips…. Was it a moan, a grunt? I mean I did want him to get away from me. But instead he got even closer so there was only a sliver off air was between us. Then he pulled away and I could see a grin form on his face.

"I bet Patch has never kissed you like that." He says, and puts his arms around my waist so that he was hugging me.

"Yeah, well Patch isn't you." I said… I was meaning to say it like Patch is better than you but it came out like you are greater than Patch.

Then something black caught my eye, I looked over Rixon's shoulder and found someone wearing all black and a blue ball cap in the corner with their head bowed.

I tore away from Rixon, and started running toward Patch.

"Patch!" I yell and run towards him. He looks up from his ball cap and gives me eye contact.

When I get where he is standing he disappears.

I swirl back at Rixon.

"You knew he was here!" I yell at Rixon, "and you continued to kiss me!"

I unlock the door and run out as fast as I can before he can catch me.

I looked around but I couldn't find Patch, where could he be? Was he still here?

Then I heard billiards hit each other.

I went over to where the pool tables are in the arcade, and found Patch hunched over one.

I went behind him while he was focusing on a shot.

He hit the ball and sunk three balls.

"Patch," I said really softly, almost like a whisper.

He straightened up and turned around slowly.

He crossed his arms around his chest.

"What?" He growled.

"Patch, I didn't—"

"Save it." He said and started walking off.

I grabbed his wrist before he could get any farther than the pool table next to us.

"Patch I didn't start it," Was all I could say.

He turned around to face me, "it doesn't matter, you still kissed him."

"He made me."

"You still kissed him."

I got up on my tip toes and gave him a long passionate kiss, but he just stood still. Making sure he could feel how desperate I was to kiss him, I knocked off his hat, and entangle my hands in his hair, but Patch just stood there like a dead fish.

"That's what it feels like to kiss the person I love." I said and put my head on his chest.

"Why did you kiss me then? Go run and find your beloved Rixon." He said… I staggered back a few feet can't believing he had said that.

Soon I was staring at the pool table in front of me with the only thing left of Patch, his hat.

**How did you like it? Sorry Patch lovers… I actually feel really bad for this chapter even though I am a Rixon lover! Um… any idea's for next chapter? Thank you for all of those of you that have been commenting! I really love you! Anyway next chapter will be up as soon as I come up with an idea for it!**

**So I will see you next time on whatever I am doing with my time.**

**Alright Bye**

**Molly (Mo)**

**P.S. and yes I know I am copying Charlie McDonnell by saying "So I will see you next time on whatever I am doing with my time" I just love him I just wanted to say that! Alright bye… again!**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter! So I have the next four days off of school because of semester so lots of chapters will be up! Oh and I think that this will be a very short story… sorry… but here is the new chapter… hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

I just stood looking at his hat, what should I be doing? The most important thing to me has just thought that I cheated on him with his ex-best friend.

But I kept saying that I didn't kiss him right? Should I go running after Patch?

I grabbed Patch's hat off of the table and hugged it against my chest.

"I love you," saying to the hat pretending it was Patch.

"What're you doing?" I heard someone ask. I turned my head slightly and found someone standing about fifteen feet away from me.

He had black orbs for eyes, was dressed in mostly black, with black hair.

"Patch!" I screeched. I dropped Patch's hat, and rand up to him and put my hands around his waist.

"Nora," He said, almost quietly.

I looked up to him, "yes?"

He grabbed my hand from his back and took it up to where his wings are. Then every light in the room went black.

_I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a couch. I looked around, this place didn't look familiar. I knew I was in Patch's memory, but he never let me touch his wings freely… so why did he let me do it now?_

_ I looked around; two people were sitting on a couch. One of them looked like Patch, and the other one looked like… me, it looked like I was only a few years older than I am now._

_ I heard the doorbell ring, and then a little girl's voice chime, "I'll get it!"_

_ Then I heard some dark mumbling._

_ "Mom! Dad! Someone is at the door for you!" I hear the little girl yell._

_ The older Patch and I get up from the couch and go down the stairs, I follow shortly behind them._

_ The little girl is black hair almost to her waist, she looked like she was about six and she looked like she was about 4'5. _

_ They excused the little girl to go back to her room._

_ I looked at who was at the door… it was Rixon._

_ The older Patch and I go out to the night. I follow them, and a cool air hits me as I leave the house._

_ I see the statue of Liberty only about five miles from where I'm standing. _

_ "He has escaped." _

_ Rixon says. I get snapped out of the view I was looking at._

_ What does he mean by 'he has escaped'? _

_ But the older Patch and I looked really sad._

_ "How long?" Patch asks._

_"He just escaped; I rushed over here first thing. I think you got a few hours to pack your things." Rixon says._

_ The older me puts my head on Patch's shoulder and he puts his hand around my waist._

_ "Thank you for the information," Patch says and starts heading for the door, he opens the door._

_ "He is also coming straight here so you might want to lock up your house and move." We turn around quickly._

_ "What?" They both yell at the same time._

_ Then the next thing I heard was a little girl scream._

_ The older Patch and I opened the door as fast as they could, I followed them in._

_ They ran down the stairs, and I followed shortly behind. We didn't make it all the way down the stairs before we heard another sickening cry. The older Patch and I run down the stairs but they trip at the sound of the cry._

_ There were two men at the foot of the stairs, Hank, and Jules._

_ Hank grabbed Patch and Jules grabbed the older me._

_ Jules took me to the middle of the room. While Hank kept Patch in the doorway._

_ The older me started struggling in Jules grip, but, then she realized that her daughters head was in a noose._

_ I looked around to find who was doing when I found someone standing in the corner._

_ He pulled up the rope that was connected with the noose around the child's neck._

_ "No!" The future me screams. _

_ Then the child's feet return to the ground._

_ The man holding the rope looks over to the future me, and crosses the room over to the future me._

_ He put his hand on the future me's cheek, but she turned away, but he put his hand on her other cheek._

_ "Get away from her!" Patch yells._

_ She turns her head and looks at her husband with a worried look._

_ "Keep him quite," The man yells at Hank._

_ Hank drags Patch out of the room._

_ "Now, were where we?" He said and starting kissing her neck, and then up toward her jaw, and then close to her lips._

_ She brought her leg and hit him between the legs._

_ "Nice try, I'm a fallen Angel, I can't feel pain." He says grinning with joy._

_ "Yeah, well I'm an Archangel." She retorts._

_ He staggers back a few steps._

_ "No… that's impossible." He says._

_ "Well it's true, if only you wouldn't have broken up with me." She said._

_ "If only you didn't kiss Rixon." He says._

_ "Patch, its a hundred years later forget about it!" The future me yells._

Soon every light returns to its color and I am back at Delphic.

I look up at Patch…

"You're not Patch… your Marcus aren't you?" I ask.

He nods.

Which means… I'll marry Marcus, and Patch will come back for revenge.

**:O Patch is evil…. Somewhat… okay I have gotten a lot of hate comments from last chapter… and as you can tell by this Nora will not end up with Rixon… Thank you for reviewing and I will see you next time.**

**Kthxbai**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I have a good reason for not updating… my computer wouldn't charge so I had to get a new charger and yes it took us three days to get it… but during those three days I re read Crescendo and I am really glad I did because I forgot most of it! But anyway I will let you read this hope you like it… Thank you for the comments all of you!**

Chapter 5

"Thank you Marcus, but how can I see in the future?" I ask Marcus.

"Well when you touch an Archangel's wings whoever takes it gets to see a glimpse into their future." He says.

"Thank you, I have to go get things straight with Patch, do you have any idea where I can find him?"

"Either his place, or Bo's arcade." He says.

"Thank you again Marcus, I owe you a big one."

"Nora, get to him soon, he's going to kill someone, but I'm not sure who yet." He says.

I nod, and run out of the arcade.

Since Patch's place is in Delphic I might as well look there first.

I went to the very far end of Delphic to find a little a little utility shed, I went up the stairs and found a note taped to the door.

Dear Nora,

By the time you read this I will either be on trial or in hell. I just want you to know that I had it coming for me; I don't want you to blame yourself for anything that is going to happen to me. I love you a lot, but the reason I ran out when I saw you kiss Rixon was I knew the Archangels were near and I couldn't let them see us together.

I'm sorry

Patch.

I kept reading the letter over and over, is he really in hell? I don't care what he said, I am taking all the responsibility.

I ripped the letter off of the door, and was starting to walk back down the stairs back to the ground when something caught my eye.

There was a key taped to the back of the letter.

I took the tape off the key and put the key in the doorknob, and the door swung open.

"Patch?" I ask the darkness.

I look in every room but didn't find anything.

Then I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing.

I took it out of my pocket, and found Vee's picture on it.

"Vee?" I ask.

"Babe! Where are you?" She sounded worried.

"Uhm, I'm at Delphic, I thought you rain checked on me."

"I did, because I found a guy, he is like extremely hot, I mean super hot—"

"Where is this going?" I ask.

"Well he took me to Bo's Arcade, and guess who I saw there?"

"Who?"

"Patch," She says. "I thought he was with you!"

"What? You saw Patch at Bo's Arcade?"

"Unless there is some other handsome guy dressed in all black that wears blue baseball cap that you know." My phone almost slipped from my hand with sweat. _Why would Patch be at Bo's when I just saw him here?_

"Thanks Vee." I said and then hung up.

That was not possible that only about twenty minutes from seeing Patch in the Girl's Bathroom he was at Bo's Arcade.

I hadn't realized that I had been standing in Patch's kitchen when I heard a creak from the floor, only it wasn't from me it was coming from down the hall.

I went down the hall to where I heard the creaking when I heard it again. It was coming from the bedroom.

I opened the door to the bedroom, and found a dark figure sitting on the bed.

The bedroom was small, with a bed in the middle of the room and a dresser across from it.

I sat next to the figure.

He turned; when I saw him all of my worries went away.

I could feel Patch's lips touch mine, it felt as though all my troubles melted away.

I broke away from the kiss.

"Patch, what was with your note on the front door?"

He looks at me in the eyes.

"What note?" He asks.

I dig out the note from the back of my pocket, and give it to Patch.

Patch read the letter.

"We need to get out of here." Patch said grabbing my elbow.

"What's going on?" I asked while Patch was dragging me toward the front door.

"Someone is framing me."

**Uh-oh…. This isn't good is it? Well anyway you know the drill please review! Oh and I don't think I will update for another days because my best friend and I made a bet…. She can't go without Harry Potter and Phantom of the Opera. While I can't go without Patch, Rixon (or anything Hush, hush), and Charlie McDonnell (charlieissocoollike). Depending if this bet lasts more than a minute I'm not sure when I will update next D:**

**So I will see you next time on what ever this is that I am doing with my time.**

**Kthxbai**

**Molly (Mo)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wait… what? Why are you updating so soon? Hey calm down… okay well I may have told you that I had a bet going on with my best friend… And after we shook hands we lasted a few minutes… and we both caved within ten minutes… yeah we are amazing! So I got a chapter up today! Yay! Uhm… so enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I pulled free from his grasp, "What do you mean someone is framing you?"

"It means that someone is pretending to be me and–"

"I know what framing means, I mean why are they framing you?"

"I don't know." He opened the front door for me, I could feel a slight drizzle coming down from the sky.

I turned around to face Patch, "Vee said you were at Bo's Arcade." My heart was pounding really fast; Vee was at Bo's with the fake Patch.

"How long ago was that?" Patch asks.

I pull out my phone, and look at the calls, Vee had called five minutes ago.

"Five minutes ago." I told Patch, for all I knew Vee could be dead right now.

"We need to hurry." I heard Patch say but it was distant, the idea kept bouncing around in my head, Vee might be dead.

Patch grabbed my wrist and we jogged down to the Jeep.

I got in the passenger seat of the Jeep while Patch jumped in the driver's side.

He put his hands on the steering wheel, and then takes them off, something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Patch?" I ask looking at him.

He looks at me with eyes as dark as charcoal, "You kissed Rixon?" he asks.

_Crap how am I going to tell him that I kissed Rixon?_

"He kissed me." It sounded more like a question more than a statement.

He puts his hands on the steering wheel, and looks straight forward.

Apparently, Bo's Arcade is really close to Delphic so ten minutes later we arrive at Bo's Arcade, Vee's Neon is in the far left corner of the parking lot.

Patch parked the Jeep as close as he could to the entrance; he stopped the Jeep but just kept looking forward, not making eye contact with me.

"Patch, what's wrong?" I ask.

He takes in a sharp breath, "Why did you kiss Rixon?"

"Patch, is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" I say sarcastically, hopefully making it a little less awkward.

He turns his head toward me, I put my hands in between is face and leaned toward to give him a kiss, when I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my pocket and saw Vee's profile on it.

"It's Vee," I said to Patch, but I was saying it out loud so that I knew she wasn't dead.

"Vee?" I ask.

"Babe!" She cried, and then I heard some static.

"Vee, what's going on?" I yell into the phone.

Patch takes out his hand telling me to give him the phone.

I took my phone away from my ear and put it in his hand. Patch quickly put the phone to his ear and listened intensely.

After about three beats Patch shut the phone and threw it back at me.

"Patch what's going on?" I yell at him, while he is opening the driver's side door.

"Angel, stay in here, when I leave lock the doors and don't let anybody come in!" He yells back and then shuts the door.

Before I could even see him disappear into Bo's Arcade I went chasing after him.

"Patch!" I yell for him.

Then I hear dark footsteps coming from Bo's.

"Angel, I told you to stay in the Jeep!" He growls at me. I have never heard Patch be that harsh.

"Patch," I start saying that Vee is my best friend.

"Angel, Nora, it is too dangerous for you go back to the Jeep!" He growls again, and then his footsteps go back into Bo's Arcade.

For some reason I was afraid of Patch, why was he being so mean?

I went back to the Jeep and tugged on the door handle… but the door didn't open.

I tried it again… but the door didn't open.

I tugged even harder on the door but it still didn't open.

I was on my way back to Bo's Arcade to tell Patch that I had locked myself out when I ran into something.

"Sorry," I said to whomever I had run into.

I took a step to my left to dodge the person, when I started walking forward I ran into something again.

"Sorry," I said again.

"It's alright," I heard the person say.

I go to my left to hopefully to dodge the person, but they are in front of me… again.

"Excuse me, but can I please get past you?" I ask politely.

"No you may not." The person says.

"Uhm—"I start.

But then everything in the world goes in circles all around me, it seems like I was gravity and everything was clinging to me, and then I could feel blood flowing from the back of my head, and I could feel my back dragging against something rough, was I on the pavement? Was someone dragging me?

It was weird though… I couldn't feel any pain.

**What did y'all think? Cliff hanger I know… hm… what's up with Vee? What's up with Patch? Who has Nora? All questions will be revealed tomorrow on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright so bye!**

**You've just had the up most imponderable joy of reading mjgoose… which makes you… like a goose?**

**I don't know im just weird like that….**

**Kthxbai**

**Less than three**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I have a few good reasons for not updating… 1 I have had writers block for the longest time 2. While sitting at my blank document I get cramps and get up and start dancing because we are dancing in gym and 3. I dance to much that I get sweaty and have to take a shower... so that is my reasons… oh and very very short chapter hope you like it! It took me long enough to come up with it… I actually came up with it by listening to Bruno Marz instead of Charlie… Thanks Bruno!**

Chapter 7

I knew I blacked out, but for how long? I was beginning to get the feeling of my hands, and feet, but I couldn't move anything above my waist.

It was weird I could feel every muscle in my body, I just couldn't move them, it felt like all of my muscles weighed twenty pounds.

After a while I was beginning to move, but only a little, the hardest thing to move were my eyes, I couldn't even move them from side to side.

Ten more minutes later… I think… I was starting to move my ankles in tiny circles, I opened my eye lids just a tad but there was a light right above where I was laying, it made me flinch and immediately close my eyes.

"Finally awake?" Someone said kind of far away from me.

I groan, and then hear footsteps coming closer to me.

"What… did… y-you do to m-me?" I stutter groggily.

"It's called anesthesia." The person said.

"B-but anesthesia d-doesn't m-make me f-feel l-like I can't move." I stutter.

I could hear the person take in a sharp breathe, "yeah… I might not have given you enough, if I would have given you more than you would not even feel anything."

This meant that if this person gave me a little more than he already did… I might have died.

I groaned again, just moving a little bit hurt so much.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this?" I ask still closing my eyes so I don't know who I am talking to… but the good thing was that every word I said I was getting better at moving every muscle, I was hoping to stall as long as I could and hopefully catch this person off guard and attack them if I could gain up enough energy.

"Nora you don't understand do you?"

I shake my head no.

"I gave you the anesthesia to kill you I've wanted to kill you ever since I met you." I heard the person say in a very harsh tone.

This can't be, why would someone want to kill me as soon as they met me? It made no sense.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Bad genes." The person says.

This just seemed like déjà vu someone… This conversation seemed so familiar.

I opened my eyes just a tad, and saw that bright light above me, I flinched so much I fell off of whatever I was lying on and fell to the floor. The floor was definitely wood, because it was slick.

I groaned again, I fell really hard against this floor, and it knocked the wind out of me.

I was on my stomach and tried to move to my back, but my body refused.

"So, are you g-going to k-kill to me?" I ask.

"It's tempting," they say… again déjà vu… why is this so familiar?

"Why am I having a strange sense of déjà vu?" I ask… I didn't know why I asked that.

"Maybe because you have heard this from me before." The person said.

What is that supposed to mean? That this person had said all of this to me before? Unless…

I look around trying to find the person.

I find shoes only about five inches away from me.

I slowly start looking up… I see the persons legs, then their stomach, and arms, and then their head.

It couldn't be…

Patch.

**Told you it was a short chapter… I promise I will make the next chapter a little longer… Thanks to Bruno I came up with a good ending to this story… thanks to his song Grenade… hehe… okay see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time.**

**Kthxbai**

**Less than three 3**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this is my longest chapter I hope you like it! I don't have much to say other than please review! Love you guys you are the reason that I write this story!**

Chapter 8

It couldn't be… Patch loved me he wouldn't do this….

Unless…

"You're the person who framed Patch." I said.

"You're smart." The person says sarcastically.

I groan and try to turn to my back, and slowly get to my back.

I look up at the person, they grin down at me, and they look exactly like Patch.

"Why are you framing Patch?" I ask, "Are you jealous of him?"

"Jealous of him?" He snorts. "Yes I may be a little jealous I wanted to send him to Hell but every since he met you, he has been nice and is going to be upgraded to Archangel soon."

"Why didn't Patch tell me?" I ask.

"He wanted to surprise you." He says looking down at me.

"Wait… how do you know all this stuff?" I ask… and then I realize it…. "You're Marcus."

He kneels down next to me. He nods.

"Then, why did I touch your wings? Why did you leave that note on Patch's door?"

"I lost my wings a long time ago when Patch was an Archangel and I can't let him be an Archangel again, he would send me to Hell."

"Why?"

"Because I am not all nice, just like Patch, I have a dark side but I don't show it."

"But why did I touch your wings?"

"Because I wanted to show you that Patch wasn't all that good, but I messed with your mind."

"Huh? How did you mess with my mind?" I ask.

"In the vision Patch was the bad guy… But that's not what happens, I'm the real bad guy." He says, it felt like a punch in the stomach, I had seen that Patch was the bad guy and I was afraid of him, but I should actually be afraid of Marcus who is an Archangel.

I slide away from him, as fast as I could, even though I couldn't even move very fast.

Marcus gets up and gets my ankle and starts dragging me on the wood floor.

I realized we were in some small hut because I must have been in a living room, and he dragged me down a hall, on one side of the hall was a kitchen and on the other was a door, probably behind that door was a bedroom.

He drags me into the kitchen and lets go of my ankle. I was in the middle of the kitchen with two small folding chairs in the corner, with a very small table in the middle.

He gets something from the counter across from the table and chairs.

His back was to me, I tried getting up on my legs, but my legs kept shaking. But somehow I got on my legs, I tip toe to the hallway hoping I can get to the hall with little noise possible.

I got to the door hoping that when I open it, it won't creak.

I turn the knob, and slowly open the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcus stood right there when I opened the door. I was about to question how he had gotten their when I forgot how fast Archangels are and how they can just show up out of the blue.

I quickly shut the door and lock it, even though that couldn't hold him, but I quickly run back down the hall.

Should I go into the kitchen or in the room? Before I could think I could hear Marcus start pounding the door.

"Noraa! Let me in!" He sang.

I quickly opened the door to the room and found a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a closet on the left side farthest away from the bed and another door on the other right side closer to the bed. I was pretty sure that door closest to the bed was a bathroom. The bed didn't have a backboard but about two feet above the bed was a small window. I could probably squeeze out of it but I needed a quick hiding spot, and if I did go out of the window I might get spotted by Marcus.

I settled on hiding in the closet. I open it to find it piled to the max with a lot of clothes not even on their hangers.

I ran quickly to the bathroom, and found a small shower in the farthest corner away from the door, and a toilet and sink close to the door; there were sure not many places to hide.

I looked around and found a plunger near the toilet. If anything, I could stall and hit Marcus with the plunger and hopefully escape.

I quickly grab the plunger and stand in the shower; I grab the curtains and move them so if you walked in you couldn't see me unless you move the curtains.

I couldn't hear Marcus hitting the door anymore which made me think if he was in the house. But then I heard footsteps.

"Nora? Are you in here?" The bedroom door opens. My heart was beating so fast, was he going to catch me?

I could hear the bathroom door open; I clutched the plunger so hard that my knuckles nearly turned white.

"Nora?"

Then the room fell silent I was pretty sure that my heart beat was so loud that the person could hear it beating.

I could hear the person breathe on the other side of the curtain.

Then the curtain started moving slowly I swung the plunger and it hit the person in the head, I was about to go for hitting them again when they grabbed it, they forced it out of my hands and threw it back to the open door.

I clenched my fists and started hitting him against the chest; he grabbed my wrists, and put it against his chest.

"Angel, it's me."

"Patch?"

He nods his head.

Then I could feel his lips on mine. I let go of the kiss.

"What about Marcus?" I ask.

He sighs, "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"I guess not."

Then I could feel his lips back on mine before I could even finish the sentence, his lips went down to my collarbone.

"I love you," He mumbles, "more than you ever know."

I pushed him away and put my hands on his face, I looked into those deep black orbs, "Patch, you have no idea how much I love you,"

"I think I have an idea," He says grinning, and then his lips crush against mine, I entangle my fingers in his hair, and he puts his hand on the small of my back.

Then I could feel every single inch of his body on me.

**There all of you cliff hanger haters! I didn't leave off at a cliff hanger you better be happy! Anyway how did you like this chapter? What did Patch do to Marcus? All will be revealed next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright bye!**

**Kthxbai**

**Less than three**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi all! This is sorta short chapter but my friend Erin wrote it… we were supposed to practice our flute but we decided to write instead! Hope you like this chapter… Erin made it so that in this chapter Nora is a creeper! Just like Patch was in Hush, Hush. This chapter is kind of confusing so you might have to read it a few times to understand it! Thanks to Erin this story is going to cut it short… You can thank Erin later. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too." Patch says.

"Awww, I love you both too! Isn't this sweet?" a voice says from behind us. I whirl around to see Marcie Miller standing there, smirking at us. Patch swore loudly.

"What the—Marcie?" I gasp, not believing my eyes. "How'd you… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a few ideas," she says smoothly. "I'll either snap your neck while your angel boyfriend watches, or maybe throw you off a cliff somewhere. Which do you fancy?"

"You will not touch her," Patch growls, stepping between us. "How did you get here? You're dead."

"Really? Am I, Patch?" Marcie asks, moving closer to him. "Do I seem dead to you?" She lays a hand on his arm and I shudder involuntarily. Patch yanks her hand viciously away from him and bends it back. Hard. Marcie doesn't even flinch and wraps her fingers around his hand. A look of pain that'd I'd never seen on him comes to his. How could she hurt him? He's an angel! What is going on?

"What is going on?" Patch demands. Whoa. That was weird.

"I'm an angel, Patch," Marcie says slowly, watching my face for a reaction. "I could kill you. Well, no, because you're an angel, too. But I could make you suffer for what you did to me."

"What did I do?" Patch asks, looking carefully at her. "I've never hurt you."

"Don't you remember when you sent—when you ordered me dead?" she corrects herself quickly.

"You didn't know about that," Patch says calmly, ignoring my horrified expression.

"I know a lot of things," Marcie almost whispers, getting even closer to him. Okay, what is wrong with her? Patch is amazing, sure, but does she really need to be practically pressed against him? Isn't that my job?

"No, Marcie is an idiot with no common sense. I don't think you're really her," Patch says, also stepping towards. Seriously? What's up with this creepy desire to be close to each other?

"Smart of you. But you're not quite smart enough, are you?" Marcie laughs, reaching into her pocket. Inexplicitly, Patch chose that moment to glance back at me. Suddenly, Marcie jerks forward, something in her hand. I shriek as Patch turns and lets out a sort of man-scream of pain. His body goes limp, falling over Marcie's hand. She steps back, letting him flop to the ground. A long blade, kind of like a pirate's sword, is in her hand, covered with a tar-like substance.

"What did you do?" I yelled, falling to my knees next to his body. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't, he was an _angel_, he'd be fine.

"He's gone now," Marcie says simply. "Before you ask, I didn't kill him. This is a very special weapon that will effectively kill angels for, say, a few centuries. Until a human sacrifice is made." Her eyes are glinting ominously as she looks at me.

"What?" I asked, unable to follow anything, too wrapped up in the idea that Patch's dead body is lying right in front of me. I pet his hair carefully, clearing his eyes and shuddering at the empty look in them.

"If you want him to be back, you know what you have to do," she tells me quietly. And then she's gone. I blink at the empty space, confused, then return to watch Patch's face.

_**It's okay, I'm still here.**_

I jerk upright. No one's there, but I heard talking. I know I did.

_**I'm in your head. I can talk to you from heaven.**_

Patch. It has to be him.

"How do I get you back?" I gasp, sobbing onto his chest.

_**Don't. Just don't. You're not killing yourself for me.**_

"No! I will! You'll be back! You have to be!" I shriek.

_**That's what Rixon wants. Don't.**_

"Rixon? What does he have to do with anything?" I say, lost.

_** Marcie's possessed by Rixon right now. But don't worry, so long as I can talk to you everything will be normal.**_

"Oh… yeah, it will," I say determinedly. " Everything'll be okay." _Except that you're not here,_ I finish in my head, hugging his body.

**Told you Nora was creeper! Oh and Erin says hi! She wrote all of the this chapter except for the first two sentences I wrote that! I was going to have it be a really good Patch and Nora scene but Erin thought differently…. So what did you think? Erin and I want to know! I have a little friend that is green and he likes getting poked his name is the review button! Please Review and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time!**

**You have just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose with makes you like… a goose?**

**Kthxbai**

**Less than three**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo) and Erin**

**P.S. Erin just said she doesn't love you :( im sorry!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! New chapter time! I am hoping that I get another one up tonight because I got a great idea…. Although I don't think that most of you wont like it… to bad! I'm the writer! Anyway… here is chapter 10 I am thinking that this story will come to a close soon… sorry… but blame Erin! Alright so please review!**

Chapter 10

**The keys are in the Jeep go home and get some sleep.**

I looked at his body limp on the floor.

"Patch, I'm not going to leave your body here." I said to the air.

**Nora, it's fine, just go home.**

I groan, I guess I should go home, but I didn't want to leave Patch's corpse here.

I get up from my knees and get out of the bathroom, I close the bathroom not before I look back at Patch.

So innocent, his hat over his eyes, I decide to go back in the bathroom.

I kneel down to his corpse, and take off his hat, and put it on my head, it smelled like the forest, it smelt like Patch… my Patch.

I tousled his hair, and realized I should leave, if I stayed here longer I realized it would be a harder time to leave Patch.

I stood up, and quietly closed the bathroom door.

I went out of the bedroom and into the hall, I ran down the hall to the front door.

I was sprayed with a blast of rain. To my surprise it was down pouring outside.

Patch's hat kept the rain from hitting my face.

I got in the Jeep and just sat there. I put the heater on high, but it didn't melt away the pain that Marcie—I mean Rixon caused.

_**Angel? Are you okay?**_

"No, I'm not Patch… you're not here." I say looking at the steering wheel.

_**Yes, I am—**_

"But not physically!" I yell at the steering wheel.

I could hear Patch sigh in my head.

_**Listen, after it stops raining, I will take you to a romantic picnic.**_

"How will it be romantic if you're not there?" I ask the air, it felt weird talking to the air… like I was schizophrenic or something, maybe I was crazy… crazy about Patch for sure.

_**Trust me, I know I won't be there but it will be romantic, I promise.**_

__I sigh, "I guess it would be nice." I say. I start up the Jeep, we were in the middle of nowhere, but Patch was my personal GPS, he would tell me when to turn, and where we were. What I didn't know was that we were on the outskirts of Coldwater.

It took us about an hour to get back to my house, and Patch was with me the whole time. Well not physically, but mentally, I think I finally felt what it was like to be him, and I had to admit… I hated it! HATED IT! I had no idea how Patch did this!

"Patch?" I ask him, when we finally get to my house.

**Mhmm? **

He must have been deep in thought.

"How can you save me from danger if you're in heaven?" I ask, wondering if he actually could save me from danger.

**I can't you have to promise me that you will not get in any trouble. **

"I promise." I didn't really plan on keeping that promise since I was clumsy.

**Hey, it has stopped raining do you want to go on that picnic now or tomorrow?**

I was pretty tired so I don't think that I could go on a picnic and actually enjoy it.

"Tomorrow, I think I am going to go to bed." I say

**Okay, sweet dreams Angel.**

"Patch, can you come in my dreams from Heaven?" I ask, because I really wanted to see him.

**I'll try, but if I can't, you know I love you right?**

"Right," I say staring at the front door. I put my key in the key hole, I turned it, but it didn't turn.

"Stupid door, give me my key!" The dead bolt never worked ever since Patch broke it about a year ago.

After finally being able to open the door, I went inside; it felt so nice to be home.

I went into the kitchen, and found two messages on the answering machine.

One was from my mom asking where I was, I haven't called her for a while, so I guess I should call her.

Twenty minutes later I hang up with my mom, she gave me a huge lecture about how I need to call her more. I get a shower taken, and get in my pajamas, I was just about to fall asleep when I remembered the second message, oh well they can wait till to tomorrow.

That night I had the strangest dream.

_It had to be about ten years in the future._

_ I was in the farmhouse with a little girl, probably my daughter later on._

_ "Mommy, what was daddy like?" She asks._

_ "Oh, um…" It caused a lot of pain to tell a little girl about her father that she didn't even now about. "He had those black eyes like you, and the smile that you have." She wraps her arms around me and squeezes a little._

_ "Mommy what happened to Daddy?" She asks._

_ "He wanted us to start a family, but he got stabbed to death, and he couldn't meet you, I could tell he really did." I say, not making eye contact with her._

_ She had long brown hair, like me, with dark brown eyes, that actually looked black, her eyes were Patch's as was her smile, that fox smile made me always think of Patch when I saw it._

_ Then the scene changed._

_ I was sitting on a porch swinging on a swing gray haired. _

_ I took out a phone, and dialed someone. _

_ "Hey honey, how are you doing?" I ask the phone._

_ "Mom, not right now I'm kind of busy."_

_ "Okay, just checking—"Then the line was disconnected._

_ I looked across the street watching a young couple jog around the corner with two little kids in a stroller. Oh how I wanted to have a husband, with many little kids and grandkids. _

I jerk up from my bed.

I just had a dream of a life without Patch… and I know what I had to do.

I had to sacrifice myself.

**:O is Nora going to sacrifice herself? I don't know (actually I do!) So what did you think? Not what you expected was it? Please review and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like… a goose?**

**Kthxbai**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	12. Chapter 11

**New chapter time! Yay! This chapter I had planned out so it didn't take me that long other than it is one of the longer chapters so it took me awhile to type so anyway hope you enjoy! P.s…. this may be my last chapter I am not sure yet… Anyway please R&R thanks! Oh shout out to Momo16 and Zo… you guys are amazing! I couldn't write without you guys!**

Chapter 11

_**Morning Angel! **_

I hear Patch say in my head, but I really didn't feel like talking.

I go to the kitchen and fix myself some breakfast, cereal works.

I have been in a weird mood ever since I had that dream without Patch, and it felt like I was going to have nobody when I turned old, and I didn't want that.

_**Are we still on with our picnic?**_

__I had totally forgotten about that.

"Yeah, I guess."

_**You okay?**_

__I drop my spoon into the bowl and it makes a loud clatter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, even though I wasn't.

_**You don't seem so fine.**_

__"Patch, just drop it okay!" I yell into the air.

_**Angel? **_

__I could tell I had hurt his feelings, I wanted to run away, but I knew that wouldn't keep Patch out of my head.

I find myself looking at the floor, "I had a dream, of my- our baby." I correct myself quickly, even though I saw it as only me taking care of the baby, "you weren't taking care of her, it was just me, and then I was on a porch all gray-haired and what not, and I had nobody."

_**Angel, I will always be with you.**_

__"I know you will, but it was just a really depressing dream." _It makes me want to sacrifice myself… for you_ I add in my head, if he would have known that I was going to sacrifice myself, he would kill me… literally. I needed to change the subject. "We still on for the picnic?" I ask.

_**Yeah, there is no way that I am backing out of it.**_

__A grin forms on my face, but then I realize something.

The other message that I didn't listen to last night was still sitting on the machine, unheard.

I clicked on the button that would let me listen to the message.

"Nora Grey? Is this Nora Grey? You do not know me, but I need to tell you to watch your back, wherever you go make sure you know your surroundings, make sure you know the safe way out." Then the message ends.

"Patch, did you hear that?" I ask him, kind of feeling stupid asking if he heard something and he didn't.

_**Hear what?**_

Okay… I feel like an idiot.

I recite what I heard on the answering machine, and Patch stays quiet the whole time.

_**Its okay our picnic is safe.**_

__"You sure?" I ask, because to be honest I didn't think it was safe.

_**Absolutely**_

__I washed and dried by dishes, and after that I took about a twenty minute shower so that I would be excited about my picnic with Patch… well not really Patch but Patch's voice.

When I get done showering I dry off and pick out a sun dress for Patch and I's somewhat date. I look at the clock and find that it is almost noon.

_** Are you ready yet?**_

__Patch jokes in my head. I get out a picnic basket, while starting to stuff food in there.

_**You don't need to do that.**_

__"What do you mean? We can't have a picnic without food."

_**Everything is taken care of.**_

__I was about to ask, but I thought maybe it should be a surprise.

I went outside, and realized it was the perfect day out, it was nice and warm, not usually likely in Coldwater. Maybe Patch was right, we really didn't have anything to worry about.

Once I get in the Jeep Patch tells me where to go, and everything, I love that he was so gentle with it, if I would miss a turn he wouldn't yell at me like a GPS would.

After about an hour of driving and five wrong turns we finally get to where Patch wanted me to be.

Patch guided me to cliff that had many blooming flowers, fresh cut grass and a perfect sea-side view, I looked over the edge and it looked like we were about 200 hundred feet above the water.

To my surprise there was a picnic basket with a red and white checkered tablecloth next to the slope of the cliff.

"Patch how did you do this?" I ask looking down at the beautiful view and scenery with the picnic, he couldn't come down to Earth to do this so that's why I was wondering.

_**My love for you over weighs what Rixon did.**_

__Wait did he just say he came down to Earth?

"You were on Earth?"

_**No I had one of my friends do this. But I would definitely do this if I could. **_

__He was just so sweet, Patch through with a lot of trouble to do this.

I sat down on the plaid white and red checkered__ tablecloth, and opened the basket.

Inside the basket was a turkey sandwich with no pickles and mayo. I smiled at the thought that he cared to remember my favorite sandwich. Also, inside were two slices of watermelon, lemonade, and grapes.

"Patch this is just so perfect, if only you were here."

_**I wish I could be with you Angel, I really do.**_

__Right then I heard something move around in the trees behind me. I looked around, "Patch is anybody here?" I ask, which I really shouldn't have, bears were known in this part of the woods.

_**Angel**_

__I put my hands up in surrender, "Just checking."

_**Angel, I really enjoyed this.**_

__"I did to Patch, just if—" I didn't want to finish the sentence because it would make Patch feel sad that he wasn't here.

_** Just what?**_

__"If only you were here." I say looking down to the water about 200 feet below.

_**I am here**_

__"But not physically Patch, I mean I love you with all my heart and everything, and I know that hearing your voice is better than not hearing or seeing you at all, but it's just I want you here- with me-right now." I say looking down at the water and then something hit me.

_Until a human sacrifice is made. _Those words echo throughout my mind. I look down at the water.

I would kill myself for Patch, but did I want to do this now? Then I heard the weird noise from the bushes again, and I felt like I was being followed. My eyes were swelling with tears.

"Patch, I love you." I say.

_**I love you too Angel.**_

__I look down at the water, I could feel my body move but it felt like I had no control of it. I could feel the wind through my hair as I was traveling down the side of the mountain.

I was soaring through the air like an—

_**Angel!**_

**So what did you think? Little bit of a cliffhanger… Please review! Oh tell me if I should make another chapter! Because I am not sure if I should make another chapter… So I will see you next time (or not) on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright Bye!**

**You have just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like… a goose?**

**Kthxbai!**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys this is a new chapter and from Patch's POV… I hope you like it because it took me a while to come up with…. Um please review! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all!**

Chapter 12

**Patch's POV**

_**Angel? Angel?**_ I yelled into her mind, but there was no answer but she couldn't be dead… she just couldn't…

_**Angel? Please talk to me**_ I could feel tears run down my cheeks, and that was not normal for me because I barely cry.

When Rixon had stabbed me I was sent to Heaven, that knife was a one-of-a-kind which made me think how he got it.

Heaven wasn't all that bad… in fact if Nora was here then it would be perfect.

I just couldn't live without Nora.

When I was sent to Heaven I was free to move around wherever I liked, but all I did was sit in a corner of a dark room trying to talk to Nora, but now she was gone. How could I have let this happen? Why did Rixon stab me and send me here?

Then I could hear footsteps coming toward me.

"Jev, a human sacrifice has been made, would you like the body?" I heard a dark voice say behind me.

"No," Was all I could say, I didn't want Nora's body, but I couldn't go down to Earth unless I took the body of the human sacrifice. I couldn't take Nora's body, a life without Nora, is no life at all.

The footsteps started retreating, until I heard them abruptly stopped.

"Oh, and Jev, you have a visitor."

Then the footsteps became faint and I could hear them disappear.

What did he mean I had a visitor? Nobody likes me in Heaven all I do is cause trouble.

"Jev, that's your real name isn't it?" I heard a voice say, it wasn't just a voice; it was a soft angelic voice.

I turn around fast, almost making the world spin.

Standing right there was the most beautiful angel, but I loved Nora and I couldn't be checking out other angels.

In fact…

"Nora?" I ask, she looked exactly like Nora, only she had the whitest and fluffiest wings I have ever seen.

"Patch it's me." She said, stepping closer to me very slowly.

"H-How did you get here?" I asked not believing that my angel was an angel.

"Well you didn't want my body so I would have been a human, but Patch, I also killed our baby. I had totally forgotten about it, and if you would have said 'yes I want that sacrifice' then we both would have been human because you would get our babies life."

"But how would you still be alive?" I ask kind of confused.

"You didn't know?" She asked wide eyed.

"Know what?" I ask, still confused.

"Patch," she says only about two feet away from me now, "this mark," she points to her birthmark on her wrist, "it isn't just a mark saying that I'm related to Chauncey, it's also a mark saying that I'm blood related to an Archangel. But I have more human in me than angel, so when I died I became an Archangel."

"How did I not know that?" I ask, more to myself than to Nora.

"Maybe because it is in the Book of Enoch." Nora looks around like she should be ashamed, but then it hit me.

"How do you know what the Book of Enoch says?"

"Um… Maybe because when I first met you I was kind of scared of you, and I wanted to know more about you and other angels so I read it."

"Nora! It is forbidden for you to read the Book of Enoch, you could get sent to Hell for that!" I yell at her, it almost sounds like a growl but I don't care, she is not supposed to read it.

"Patch?" She puts her hands up in surrender and starts walking backwards.

"Nora, I'm sorry." I start walking toward her.

"I thought I could just surprise you, but you just blow up in my face at what I do wrong!" She yells at starts running out the room.

"Nora," I grab her wrist before she could get any farther than a few feet, she may be an angel, but I'm still faster than her.

I twirl her around so we are face to face. I put my lips on hers.

I felt her lips on mine they were soft and warm. Wait… I could feel her.

I let go of the kiss.

"Nora, I can feel you." I say.

Her lips parted into a smile.

"That's because I'm an Archangel and I can decide who can become one."

"Wait… you made me an Archangel?" I ask stunned that she would do this for me.

She nodded her head. "Patch, I can chose who I want to be an Archangel."

"So you sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I would do anything for you." She said, and those soft angelic lips are on mine again they were soft and comforting, I put my hands on the small of her back, and she put her hands in my hair.

Now this was my Heaven.

Nora's lips left mine.

"Patch, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." She says, and I do what she says.

"Okay open them." She says a second later.

I open them and look around; we are sitting on a cliff, with a picnic basket and a checkered red and white tablecloth.

"This is where, I sacrificed myself for you." Nora says, and I realize that this was the place where she sacrificed herself for me. I'm grateful that Nora is in my life and will never forget her.

For the rest of the evening we look out over the cliff and watch the sun set.

**Awwww…. Its so cute isn't it… tell me if I should end it or one last chapter were they tell you all of the things that you need to know…. And if you are wondering anything please leave it in the comment and I will try to tell you next chapter (if I have one)**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like…. A goose?**

**Kthxbai**

**Less than three**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been putting up chapters quite as frequently as I would hope so but I had a good reason.. I didn't want to… just kidding! I had a state writing exam in English and I couldn't write when my mind was set on state writing exam mode… sorry but that was a little more important than my story… Anyway this is the last chapter I'm sorry but it had to end… and there will be no sequel to this… Oh and this is my longest chapter in both my stories! So Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

July 31, 2162

"I love you so much." Patch says for the millionth time today.

"I love you too." I say.

Patch and I got married when we both enrolled in college, even though my mom wasn't so proud of it. We didn't care we both knew we were right for each other.

Mom had died with an unexpected heart attack when she turned fifty which was about ten years after we got married.

We got news that the state was going to tear down the farmhouse if it didn't sell and plant more fields, so Patch and I took up the offer and bought the farmhouse.

For about a hundred years we did not have a child. Then seventeen years ago we decided it was time to have a baby, we had a girl and we named her Angelica, Patch requested the name because it had the word Angel in it.

Angelica has black eyes like Patch that is the only thing of Patch that she has other than that you can tell she is my child.

But today was the day that Patch and I had both been dreading.

Angelica is turning sixteen today and she is in danger of swearing fealty. We have been dreading this day ever since she was born.

Angelica is human, apparently when two Archangels get married and have a baby they have a human, and since Angelica has more human in her family history. Patch and I aren't sure if when she dies if she will become an Angel or not. But when two archangels have a child that child may be in danger of swearing fealty even if they are human.

Patch and I are sitting in the living room of the farmhouse and Angelica is in what used to be my room.

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Angelica yells, and then she runs down from the stairs, she's really excited about her friends to come over for her sweet sixteen.

Then I hear the door open, "umm… Mom, Dad it's for you." She yells.

Patch and I get up from the couch and surprisingly in the doorway was a blonde blue eyed with an oval head and square glasses, with a dimple on his left cheek.

"Toney," Patch said nodding his head.

Angelica looks from me to Patch to Toney.

"You know each other?" She asks.

"Umm… Angelica, will you go to your room please?" Patch asks.

"If you don't like my boyfriend will you just say it to my face?"

I was staring at Toney but then Angelica made me stare at her.

"He's your boyfriend?" I almost yell.

"Angelica, will you please go to your room?" Patch asks again.

She finally goes back to her room and then we hear her door shut.

"Why don't we go outside," Toney says.

We go outside to the cool night, and close the door behind us.

For some reason I had a strange sense of déjà vu.

"I'm sorry but something is off—"

"Something other than you dating our daughter?" Patch growls.

"Okay, I can explain later but—"

"Why don't you explain now?" Patch says.

"Patch stop it!" I yell, Patch and Toney had never been good friends but I don't know why Patch was being so rude now.

"He," Patch points to Toney, "almost killed you I have no reason to like him or to listen to any of his absurd reason to date our daughter."

"Patch, calm down and listen to Toney." Toney had always been a good friend of mine every since I found out that another fallen angel had over run his body when the Black Hand Association was after me.

"Thank you Nora, but anyway something is off, I think you need to pack up and leave the country."

"The country?" Patch growls, "if something is off why don't you tell us instead of just telling us to leave the country."

Toney sighs, "okay if you want me to tell you, he figured out you had a daughter and now he is after you."

"What?" Patch and I yell at the same time.

Then we heard Angelica scream at the top of her lungs.

Patch was in the house first and I followed closely behind him.

We had trouble climbing the stairs since we were in such a hurry to reach Angelica. Patch always was so protective of his little girl, when she was little he would act like her Guardian Angel and block everything and anything that was coming toward her, even if we were shopping and someone was too close to her when we were walking down the aisle.

We finally reached Angelica's room, Patch turned the knob but it was locked. He kept trying but it still wouldn't open.

Patch slammed his body against the door, and tore the door off from its hinges. Patch entered the room and I followed quickly behind him, we stood side by side and saw Angelica with a knife to her neck.

Behind Angelica was Rixon who held the knife.

"Rixon?" I ask, I don't know why it just comes out.

"Why hello there Love, what a very pretty daughter you have here, just like you were at this age, only she's prettier, no offence." He says and he draws Angelica closer to him.

I was about to charge at him until I realized someone had restricted my hands. I looked behind me. Hank.

"Patch!" I yell, he turns around and looks at me.

But then before he can come to my rescue, Dabria grabs him from behind.

"Long time no see Patch." Dabria says.

He was struggling in her grip, which was unusual because Patch is really strong, not even I can constrict him unless…. Then I realize they are all wearing the Black Hand ring, which always makes them stronger.

Then I could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

I turned to see who would be in the doorway.

Walking in the room was a tall blonde hair kid, Chauncey.

Ever since I had turned into an Archangel I had learned a lot about Chauncey. For example, one year a week before Cheshvan he went on a rampage and got drunk, that was when I was in eighth grade, that was also the day that he figured out that I was one of his descendants and wanted to kill me ever since then.

He looked straight at me.

"Well hello there Nora, it's been a long time." He says, and then goes over to Angelica.

"Get away from her." Patch growls, struggling in Dabria's grip.

"Patch I'm not going to hurt her she is just so pretty." He says.

I start squirming in Hank's grip, he just tightens his grip.

"Chauncey, I need some help here." Hank says.

Chauncey has his back to Angelica and starts walking toward me.

"So Nora, why are you so afraid of me?" Chauncey stands in front of me; he grabs a few stray hairs and tucks them behind my ear.

"Chauncey, get away from her!" Patch growls again.

"Dabria get him out of here." Chauncey says, and right after that Dabria starts dragging Patch out of the room, and I could hear them go down the stairs.

"Now, where were we?" Chauncey asks.

He walks back to Angelica.

"You belong to the biblical race of Nephilim. Your father was an Angel who fell from Heaven. You're half mortal. Half fallen angel."

I know what he was doing, he was going to make Angelica swear fealty.

"Don't say anything Angelica! Don't!" I yell.

"If she doesn't do what Chauncey wants her to do, I will kill her. I'm not afraid to do it!" Rixon says digging the knife farther into Angelica's skin.

Then Angelica grabs the knife from Rixon's hand, and flips him onto the floor. She points the knife at Chauncey.

"Angelica?" I ask, how did she get so strong?

Then she points the knife toward me.

"Hank, let her go." He says, than Hank lets go of my hands and I move away from him.

_**Nora, it's me Scott. I won't overrun your daughter's body for too long but I want you to run and fast!**_

__Once Scott told me to run I ran out the door and down the steps. Then I thought of Patch, I went into the living room and found him lying on the couch, unconscious.

"Patch wake up," I shook him, "wake up Patch."

"I'm right here Nora," A voice says behind me.

I turn around, and a dark figure stood there with a blue baseball cap.

I look back and forth between the two Patch's, they looked exactly the same.

How is that…?

Wait. Marcus… one of them was Marcus. But which one they were identical. That's kind of sad after about a hundred years with Patch I can't tell the different between him and Marcus.

"Patch?" I ask. Even though only one could answer since the other one is knocked out.

"Nora, it's okay it's me." The Patch standing up says.

But how he says it he doesn't sound like my Patch, he sounds… angrier.

"Patch, wake up." I say hurriedly, and start backing up from Marcus (I think it was Marcus anyway).

Then I hear a lot of footsteps move around from upstairs.

Angelica. She's upstairs with Hank, Rixon, Chauncey, and Scott.

I grab the banister to support me to run up the stairs when someone grabs my hand.

"Angel, we have to get out of here."

"But what about Angelica?" I say. I knew this was Patch because he was sweet and called me Angel.

Patch looks upstairs, "do you wanna deal with Marcus or them?" He nods his head upstairs.

"I want my daughter," I say and start running upstairs.

"Nora, wait!" Patch yells.

I stop in the middle of the stairs, Patch's voice sounded urgent.

He starts climbing the steps.

"Do you want this?" He says and hands me a long blade almost like a pirate-sword.

I looked at it, it was the same that Rixon had stabbed Patch with many years ago. It was a one of a kind which made me think how Patch got it. It was also one that if you got stabbed with it you would be sent to Heaven until a human sacrifice was made.

"Patch where did you-"

"It was in Marcus's pocket." He said that was enough to tell me that he didn't want to explain it right now.

We went up to Angelica's room.

"So Angelica, are you finally ready to swear fealty?" I hear Chauncey ask.

Patch and I walk into the bedroom at the same time, and find bruises and one black eye on Angelica.

Both Rixon and Hank were holding Angelica, and Jules was feet away from her with the knife that Rixon was holding before.

Patch was holding the knife, and slowly was easing toward Chauncey.

Patch stabbed Chauncey in the back, and you could hear a large grunt escape from Chauncey's lips.

Then Patch took out the knife from Chauncey's back and started going toward Rixon and Hank. Both Rixon and Hank let go of Angelica as soon as Patch started coming towards them with the knife. Angelica ran towards me and we hugged each other.

We went downstairs and sat on the couch, we just hugged each other, the good thing was that she was stalling, and in the end she didn't have to swear fealty.

After about five minutes Patch returned downstairs, and joined us.

"Where's Scott?" I ask.

"I didn't see him up there." Patch says.

"He left, right before those people starting beating me up." Angelica says.

"Where did you get the sword?" I ask still wondering how Marcus got it.

"He's had it forever, and you know when Rixon stabbed me, it was actually Marcus, he was framing Rixon."

I didn't want to know the rest of the story, we were safe, all of us were.

Nobody was going to hurt us anymore.

**Sorry if it was rushed but I am watching the superbowl and I am paying a little to much time watching this than… who am I joking I don't like football the only reason that I am watching it is because of the commercials… Anyway so what did you think? A little long I know… But a please review and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… Alright Bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like… a goose?**

**Kthxbai**

**Less than three**

**Love**

**Molly**

**P.S.. I saw Patch the other day I was at a bowling alley they had pool tables and he was there with one of his friends (sadly his friend didn't have an Irish accent) he was wearing a black shirt black hoodie and black baseball cap oh when I walked by him and his friend they were talking about Human sacrifices no joke!**


End file.
